You're Still The One
by Gingersnap630
Summary: Ok so this is my first songfic. It is to Shania Twain's You're Still The One. The full summary is inside the AN. PLEASE REVIEW!


AN: Ok so this is my third fic and first with an AN. I didn't really know what to do in the beginning and I'm just getting started so fear no. So I got this idea when my older sister kicked me off the computer. I went to the Living room, which has our TV in it. I didn't feel like changing the channel so I watched what was on. It was the CMT to 100 music videos or something along that line. So anyway Shania Twain's music video for You're Still The One came on. And from the fragments I heard of it I thought that it was a perfect so to describe an established relationship between Tony and Ziva. And how they made their relation came to be and how it survived threw things like Gibb's rule 12 and people in the office saying it wouldn't work out. Enjoy and Please review!

P.S. Set in season 8.

Disclaimer: I do not NCIS or the song You're Still The One. All I own are my ideas that randomly pop into my head at the weirdest things.

Q -Q

_When I first saw you, I saw love._

_And the first time you touched me, I felt love._

_And after all this time, you're still the one I love_.

It was true when Ziva first saw Tony DiNozzo she saw love. As a trained Mossad assassin this was a new felling for her she tried to push it out of her thoughts long enough to complete her mission. But then when they first toughed she felt love again. And again she was angered with herself for feeling such a petty emotion. And after all these years after everything they have been threw he was still the one she loved.

_Looks like we made it_

_Look how far we've come my baby_

_We mighta took the long way_

_We knew we'd get there someday_

They might have come have come a long way. And they might have took a while to get there. But she always new deep inside that someday they would get to where they were going. She just never realized they were they were heading towards each other.

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"_

_But just look at us holding on_

_We're still together still going strong_

All of their colleges said that we would never last. And that it would end soon enough. But even threw that we just kept holding on to their love and each other. And they were still together growing stronger every day.

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're the one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night_

Tony was still the one that she went to if she was upset. He was still the only one her heart belonged to. He was still the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. He was still the one she loved and would love forever and for always. He was still the only one she dreamed of. He was still the one she kissed every night before they went to bed. And he would always be the one for her.

_Ain't nothin' better_

_We beat the odds together_

_I'm glad we didn't listen_

_Look at what we would be missin'_

One thing she new was that there was nothing better than being in love with Tony. Together they beat the odds of dating in the office and Gibb's rule number 12. And she was so happy they didn't listen to all of their colleges saying that their relationship was failed from the start. And if they did listen they would have missed eternal bliss with each other.

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"_

_But just look at us holding on_

_We're still together still going strong_

All of their colleges said that we would never last. And that it would end soon enough. But even threw that we just kept holding on to their love and each other. And they were still together growing stronger every day.

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're the one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night_

Tony was still the one that she went to if she was upset. He was still the only one her heart belonged to. He was still the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. He was still the one she loved and would love forever and for always. He was still the only one she dreamed of. He was still the one she kissed every night before they went to bed. And he would always be the one for her.

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're the one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night_

Tony was still the one that she went to if she was upset. He was still the only one her heart belonged to. He was still the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. He was still the one she loved and would love forever and for always. He was still the only one she dreamed of. He was still the one she kissed every night before they went to bed. And he would always be the one for her.

_I'm so glad we made it_

_Look how far we've come my baby_

Ziva was really so happy that they made it this far. And was going to enjoy spending the rest of her life with the man she loved.

Q -Q

AN: So what did you think? This story could really work with any pairing. You would just have to tweek it a bit. So anyway this was my first songfic so please review and be kind! Also sorry if it wasn't that good it was written at eleven at night so… Any way if you have any other ideas for songfics I would be grateful to hear them.


End file.
